A series of potentially implantable materials with systemically varied surface chemistries are being prepared for an in-vivo study of biocompatibility. Radio Frequency Glow Discharge plasma films are applied to the polymeric materials, which are subsequently studied using ESCA and SIMS. Preliminary implant experiments have been carried out in mice. Biomolecule immobilization protocols are being investigated to covalently bind proteins onto the plasma polymer coatings. Additional implant experiments of these materials will follow.